fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama TV: Season 1
EPISODE 1: PATH TO PAIN Chris Mclean, popular TV show producer walked to the camera. "Welcome to the fourth season of total drama! Now we are having kids from many universes compete in the challenges. Whoever wins gets a million dollars and a stone of cold fire!" Chris exclaimed. "Now for our first competitors: Calvin and Hobbes." Chris cheered as Calvin and Hobbes flew around in a box. "Now for the winning kid!" Calvin said confidently. "Well its nice to be here. Am I the only tiger here?" Hobbes asked Chris. "Yah, look behind you!" Chris said as a t-rex, a brontosaurus, and a parasaurolophus came out. "Hiya! Nice to be here!" Chomper said. "Yah, nice to meet you Chris." Littlefoot said as he noticed Calvin and Hobbes. "Dinosaurs! Our opponents are dinosaurs! I hope their on our team!" Calvin said lost for words. "You won't eat us right?" Hobbes asked. "Of course not! We don't eat our friends! No, no, no! Ducky told them. "And for our next contestants: Private and King Julien!" Chris said as a penguin and a lemur came out. "You know I will win because I am the king!" Julien boasted. "You know that we'll vote you off if you keep this up!" Private told him. "Moving on!" Chris said. "Now for Spongebob Squarepants!" Chris said as a square yellow sponge came out. "Ooh! I will win this for the krusty krab!" Spongebob yelled. "Now for our favorite super hero: Ben Tennyson!" Chris said as Ben came out. "Alright! Finally a challenge!" He laughed. "Now for Jimmy Neutron, boy genius!" Chris said as Jimmy came out. "If I win this, Vortex can't make fun of me anymore!" Jimmy said. "Now for a jedi knight, or soon to be: Ahsoka Tano!" Chris said as Ahsoka came out. "This is for you master!" She said. "Now for another: Asajj Ventress!" Chris said as an evil looking nightsister stalked out. "Well if it isn't the hairless harpy!" Ahsoka insulted. "If it isn't Skywalker's filthy, obnoxious little pet!" She spat out. "Now for our newest competitor: Simba from lion king!" Chris said as a cub came out. "Alright, time to be the king of the game!" Simba laughed. "And for another cub: Nala!" Chris said as a lighter cub came out. "Whats up Simba?" She said to her friend. "And for our next competitor: Ali!" Chris said as a longneck came out. "Hi Littlefoot!" She took her place next to Littlefoot. "And now for another competitor: Sam from iCarly!" Chris said. "Alright whoever's got meat heand it over!" She said. "And now for another competitor: Fred from iCarly!" Chris said. "Hi its great to-woah!" Freddie said as he saw Sam. "What is she doing here?" Freddie asked. "Another competitor dude!" Chris laughed. "And for our final five: Timon, Pumbaa, Patrick, Alvin, and Carly!" Chris said as the four newest contestants arrived. "This is going to be awesome!" Alvin laughed. "Alright, where's the grubs?" Timon asked. "When you win, you can wish for them." Chris laughed. "Sam, Freddie!" Carly laughed as she joined her friends. "I can't wait to have fun!" Pumbaa said. "Um. What is this?" Patrick asked stupidly. "Now since your all here, time to pick team captains: Ventress and Tano!" Chris said as the two rivals smirked and began to pick teams. "Simba!" Ahsoka said. "Fred!" Ventress picked. The two captains picked their teams and they were this. Ventress: Fred, Ducky, Patrick, Julien, Sam, Carly, Hobbes, Puumbaa, Ali, Timon, Nala Ahsoka: Simba, Chomper, Littlefoot, Calvin, Private, Spongebob, Jimmy, Alvin, Ben "Now here are the rules: those buildings are for certain purposes: the big one is the mess hall where you eat, those houses are cabins for boys and girls, the outhouses are for confessions." Chris explained. CC Ahsoka: I can't believe they let that bog witch in the game. CC Chomper: Their is something not right about Ventress. CC Alvin: Lets see if anyone can beat me. CC Simba: My dad will love this! CC﻿ Spongebob: Everyone here seems nice but that Asajj Ventress person. Everyone was eating in the mess hall. "Alright now to name your teams: Ahsoka's team is the Jurassic Jedi. Ventress's team is the Sinister Sith!" Chris said. Everyone seemed satisfyed. Now for the first challenge. "Its only our first challenge! How hard could it be?" Simba asked. The camera showed a large cliff with a diving board on it. "Very!" Ahsoka said nervously. "Oh don't tell me the youngling is scared!" Ventress sneered. Ahsoka glared at her. Hope you like it.﻿ ﻿ Category:Fan Fiction